


Post Season 4 Episode 2: The Lying Detective

by Actias



Series: Sherlock Post Season 4 Thoughts [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode 2, Spoilers, Stuffs, The lying detective, Thoroughly Mind Fucked, it was fun, season 4, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9259607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actias/pseuds/Actias
Summary: As last time, my thoughts, comments and general page about the second episode of series four. TONS OF SPOILERS SO GO WATCH THE EPISODE.





	

Sooooooo this is me writing everything down before I go onto tumblr/forget. Note: I haven't rewatched yet so bare with me if some of my quotes are slightly wrong.

First of all (so I get this out of the way): OMG YAYAYAYAYAYAY. After watching TST I was like 'I swear to god Mycroft and Lady Smallwood are going to hook up' and then I remembered from HLV that Lady Smallwood was married so I dismissed the thought entirely, but then after tonight I rechecked and turns out her husband had committed suicide so now I'm really hyped and happy for Smallcroft. Bless him, he needs a woman.

On a movie aesthetics point of view, I really like it when they show two different people doing similar things but at different places. Ex: In Scandal in Belgravia, Sherlock was looking through pictures of Irene while she was looking through pictures of him. This time it was Sherlock examining the letter from his sister (he didn't know at the time, only he fancied her) while Lady Smallwood was flirting with Mycroft. I loved that bit.

Backtracking to the beginning, (I'll just post everything in one chunk instead of separating it)

  1. The first thing I thought about John's new therapist was 'her accent sounds like the woman in the bus', I didn't actually think it would be her though
  2. Sherlock on drugs is scary and confusing. 10/10 would watch again though, as horrible as it may sound.
  3. Sherlock's evening with 'his client' was so sweet. I feel bad for him that it's his sister. He seemed happy for the first time in forever. As a person who's had her best friend be suicidal, it warmed my heart when he took her gun and threw it in the Thames.
  4. On reflection, when Faith (actually Eurus) said "You're nicer than I thought", I wonder if she meant it as Faith or as Eurus. If she meant it as Eurus, it makes me wonder how long both siblings have been apart and what actually happened between them
  5. Which brings me to my next point. Mycroft says that Sherrinford/Eurus went on a rampage and was a danger to society. That's why he's so protective of Sherlock. He must feel a certain responsibility in the failure of his other sibling and wishes to redeem himself by looking after the other.
  6. Also, Mycroft in a formal dinner suit just looks like Mark Gatiss. I got confused for two seconds. 
  7. Sherlock tracing Fuck Off in the streets of London was wonderful. 
  8. Mrs Hudson driving in a car at all speeds is practically hands down the best part of that episode. Especially having Sherlock handcuffed in her trunk and Mycroft needing to call and cover for them. 
  9. Culverton Smith had a way smaller role than I thought he would have, but still, it was properly creepy. I love Toby Jones.
  10. A guy who enjoys confessing? What in the world is that? Also, Lestrade looked so done. (RIP not much Lestrade)
  11. John beating Sherlock made my heart break. That whole part of 'He's entitled to it, I killed his wife' made me almost cry. 
  12. Is it just me or did Sherlock and Mycroft both change their accents a little (especially when pronouncing the word 'room') to match it to Eurus?
  13. My guess behind Mary's 'Go to hell Sherlock' was close ish
  14. Mycroft's face when Mrs Hudson says that Sherlock is really emotional rofl
  15. The rivalry between Sherlock and John was really refreshing. I think that it'll take time for their wounds to heal but they've realised that they properly need each other's company.
  16. I'm so proud of John confessing to Mary about cheating her. He really needed that and it properly concluded a thing in the story (thank god for that considering we've now got tonnes of other questions). I swear to god I've seen that hug fanart somewhere 6 months ago. 
  17. Why did they bring The Woman back into this? It felt so random (and I really don't feel like over thinking its reason).
  18. John can deduce! It's like great psychic powers. I love it because it surprises me.
  19. When you get double mindfucked because it turns out Sherlock hallucinated a client but then it _actually turns out_ to be his sister. Which I suppose makes sense when Mycroft's cameras couldn't pick her up because she's as smart as her brothers.
  20. When some small part of your brain thinks that the therapist is Moriarty dressed as a girl but then you tell yourself 'that would be so over the top and stupid'. And then it's Sherlock's sister and her name, Eurus means 'East wind'.
  21. WAIIIIIIITTTTT A SECOND in HLV Sherlock mentioned the coming of an East wind. Does that mean they've expected this for some time?
  22. OH NO. I just thought of a thing. Mycroft seems to be calling Sherrinford quite often so what if he's working with her? (well maybe not because of point 5)
  23. Since Sherlock is William Scott Sherlock Holmes, what is Eurus? Is it Elizabeth Eurus Sherrinford Holmes? She hasn't actually said her name was Sherrinford (I'm just assuming), so is it? Or is Sherrinford a code name? More importantly, what is Mycroft's full name?
  24. WHY DOES EVERYONE USE "Miss me?" AS A THING. Moriarty, then Mary and now Eurus. I swear to god Moftiss, don't overuse it pls.
  25. WHY DOES THE EPISODE NEED TO FINISH ON A CLIFFHANGER. They've never done that. I expect a major cliffhanger on the last episode of a season but not on the second. Also, this season feels much more like a normal TV show. There's an over-arching plot with things in between instead of things happen and over-arching elements pop up.



That's about it... I'm going to go die in a hole now. Pls comment if you have any thoughts on the future episode of this almost terminated season. (I really don't like the look of the promo picture of Mycroft in a tube for The Final Problem).

Goodnight, I'm out,

-Alex


End file.
